


The Rainbow in the Sky

by cxtronica



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: NSR - Freeform, Yangyeom the Twelve-Tailed Spirit, myths, yinu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxtronica/pseuds/cxtronica
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The Rainbow in the Sky

A giant rainbow flew high above the main highway that led to the entrance of Vinyl City, and passing through this highway was a jet black limousine.

  
Inside the limo were a red-skinned tall woman and her golden-skinned 9-year old daughter. They had just come home from a performance outside of the country---the latter won the hearts of the whole audience by being the youngest pianist to lead the Viennese Orchestra in a spotless rendition of Beethoven's Emperor Concerto.   
  
As the limousine drove towards the city, the golden child saw a hooded woman from her window, and like all curious children, she cried out, "Mama! Mama! Stop the car!"  
  
"Why, my dear?" her mom asked, her face a bit surprised at the words of her daughter.  
  
"There's a lady by the roadside! I think she needs help," the daughter exclaimed, "Can we help her, pleeeeeeeeease?"

"Yinu, my dear, we don't talk to strangers," the mother replied lovingly.

"But what if it's Yoya-- Yongi---" Yinu replied, struggling to remember the name. She had heard it from one of the stories of the older NSR artists or the buskers along Festival Plaza, a musical fox-spirit who loves playing alongside buskers and helping them bring their music to greater heights.   
  
"Yangyeom?" her mother replied, "It's just a story, Yinu. She isn't real."   
  
Yinu felt a bit dejected at first, but then she replied, "What if she is? Can we have a look, mama? Please? If she isn't real, then we can go back, and I will stop believing in her again, okay, mama?"  
  
Her mom looked at her for a moment, then she laughed. "Alright, my dear. Lucky us the road is empty. Driver, please, stop at the side first."  
  
The driver of the limousine obeyed her orders and stopped to the side. Then, Yinu and her mom got out of the car. The young girl ran to the hooded figure, who was luckily standing in the same spot since the limo passed her.

* * *

"Aunty?" Yinu asked, "Do you need help?"

The lady chuckled. Then she replied, "No, Yinu, I don't need help. I'm just... visiting."

"This garden of flowers?" Yinu asked, "They're so pretty!"   
  
"Yes, they are," the hooded lady replied, "This place was where I passed on and became a spirit."   
  
"Mama, what does 'pass on' mean?" Yinu asked.  
  
Yinu's mother thought for a bit, then she replied, "You remember your Papa, right Yinu?"   
  
"Yeah?" Yinu replied.   
  
"She's like him," her mom replied.   
  
"Wait, you're _dead?_ " Yinu exclaimed, surprised.   
  
The hooded lady laughed. "Well, yes and no," the hooded lady replied, looking at Yinu with her young Korean face and a head of blue hair.   
  
  
"You see, I was a prodigy like you," she continued, "I loved making music since I was young. Then I became a celebrity, a pop-star at 18. It was fun and exhausting. I could help people make better music while making my own better. The world knew me, a lot. Times were the best, until something terrible happened and I had to leave my home country for good."  
  
Yinu gasped, "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"You'll understand when you're older," the lady replied, "Anyway, I traveled the world and made more songs, helped more people, and became more famous. But sometimes, even the most loyal of fans can go against you." That last part, she said with a sigh.   
  
Yinu gasped at what she said, and turned to her mom, who gave the lady a stern look.  
  
"I felt something hit the back of my neck as I was in a car that night, and the next thing I knew, I couldn't breathe. All I saw was darkness," the lady replied.  
  
Yinu gasped, this time in horror. "Who did this to you?" she angrily asked, "Let's find them!"  
  
"They're long gone, little one," the lady replied, "As I was going waaaaay over there, I heard voices telling me, your work isn't done yet. Bring more music, more vibrant music into the world, they said. That's why I'm still here. "  
  
And with that, she removed her hood, revealing two fox ears. Then she took it off her body completely, revealing a creature Yinu had never seen before: a white fox with twelve long colorful tails,but replacing the head was the upper body of a young 25-year old Korean pop-star / gumiho, wearing a slender fitting _hanbok.  
  
_ Yinu gasped in excitement. The stories were indeed true. So did her mother.   
  
"Wow!" Yinu exclaimed, "You- You're--"  
  
"Yangyeom, the musical spirit!" Yinu's mom added. 

The spirit nodded.   
  
"C-Can I touch your tails?" Yinu asked.   
  
The spirit curled one of them towards Yinu, and as the golden maestro of Vinyl City touched them, she felt as if she was touching a cloud.   
  
Both the spirit and Yinu's mother smiled.   
  
"Would you like to ride with us, Yangyeom?" Yinu asked, "We're going back to Vinyl City."   
  
"Thanks for the offer, but I can get there myself," Yangyeom replied.   
  
"Alright, time to go, Yinu!" the mother called out.   
  
'Okay!" Yinu replied, "Bye Bye, Aunty Yang!"   
  
The fox spirit waved good-by to the two as they headed back to the limousine. Then it drove off.  
  


* * *

"I saw her! I really did!" Yinu exclaimed, brimming with excitement as she talked with all the NSR artists.   
  
"You did?" Tatiana asked, curious as well, "What did she look like?"  
  
"She had the upper half of a girl, and the lower half of a fox. And her fur was soo soooft. And she had twelve tails --- And and..." Yinu exclaimed.   
  
A few feet away stood the hooded lady together with Yinu's mother.   
  
"She's one of a kind, isn't she, _Meigwi_?" she asked the mother.  
  
"She is," the mother replied, "I'm happy for her."

"She'll do great, really," the hooded lady replied as she began to turn around. 

"Where are you going?" the mother asked.   
  
"I'll stick around at the Festival Plaza!" the hooded lady replied, "After all... there's still that rainbow." She pointed to the glass windows, where a giant rainbow in vibrant colors decorated the blue sky. 


End file.
